


百分比（已坑）

by darkcoffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee





	百分比（已坑）

　　之所以孩子会以为自己的人生漫长，是因为他们的每一年充其量只占他们至今人生的十几分之一。罗的第二十七分之一个年像是个写满方程的纸团被抛出一个干脆利落的弧线丢进垃圾桶。  
　　在贝波用毛茸茸的身子拱他之前，他甚至都没有发现今天是自己的生日，如果不是佩金和夏其特别在日历上画了颗桃心，他都会把这天给顺理成章地忘掉。或许自己的得力部下想要给自己一些惊喜什么的，可事实必定让他们感到失望——特拉法尔加·罗看着日期上画的桃心，盯着看了很久很久，大概有十分钟左右，十分钟的雕塑特拉法尔加，佩金和夏其在墙角的掩护下差点被憋成脑溢血。  
　　“你们没必要这么做吧。”罗有些不知所措地把几乎要被礼物给吞没了的自己从毛绒玩具中扒出来，那些人造纤维是上好的，柔软的，经过细致的清洁后散发出肥皂泡温柔的清香。  
　　“好不容易是老大你的生日，我们当然要这么做！不过是几个毛绒玩具而已，完全不能表示我们对您滔滔不绝的热爱呀，船长！”  
　　佩金和夏其双双站在由毛绒玩具堆成的小山的一旁，面带得逞的恶作剧笑容，满意地看着罗有些慌乱的模样。能够名正言顺义正言辞地整到特拉法尔加这个变态毛绒狂魔的机会并不多，抓到就要好好珍惜。  
　　“二十七岁就要二十七个！船长，生日快乐哟！”

一  
　　“生日快乐，小鬼。”高大的男人将手里包装精美的小巧礼盒轻轻放到刚满十岁的特拉法尔加·罗的手上，另一只有力的宽大的手粗暴而漫不经心地揉乱罗的黑色短发。  
　　“……多弗朗明哥。”  
　　罗抬头看着眼前这个笑得嚣张而放肆的男人竟然收敛了满脸的戾气，可疑的平静出现在他的唇角，让他看起来像是真心实意在祝福罗的十岁诞生日——所有人都忘了的一天，为什么他会记得？多弗朗明哥并没有催促罗在他面前拆开礼物就像以前的每一次一样，他以一个随意编出的借口离开那个孩子的身边。  
　　粉红色的绸带和大红色的小巧绒边礼盒，罗实在想不透这样暧昧的应该送给女人的小盒子怎么会变成他的生日礼物。要不是因为baby-5的生日和他的相差过大，否则他一定会认为多弗朗明哥把每年例行的礼物送错。这个想法在他啪嗒一声打开礼盒的时候被更加确定——那是一只钻石戒指，足足有两克拉，近乎完美的雕工让它在阳光的照耀下闪烁着令人讶异的光芒。  
　　不喑世事的十岁的特拉法尔加并不明白这代表了什么，那只不过是一个哗众取宠的装饰品。  
　　从天鹅绒的礼盒中同时取出了一张用潦草却不失华丽的字迹书写的一行字：给罗。  
　　一个小小的指环，透明无色坚硬石头。一定要说人有什么通病的话那其中一个就一定是好奇心，比如男人看到洞就想插，罗把自己的手指套上细银边的钻石指环也不是什么很难解释的事情。幸好罗对珠宝的兴趣不大，他宁愿多弗朗明哥多送他几箱枪炮弹药或是几具保存完好的死尸和病患，他很快就把那只戒指放回盒中，将盒子放到一个只有自己知道的地方。  
　　那时候的多弗朗明哥占罗整个生命的十分之一。  
　　半个月后，罗在整理一些自杀的女人的尸体，路过的几欲作呕的baby-5泄露了关于那只戒指的秘密——那原本是多弗朗明哥要送给自己身边某一位床伴的礼物，结果那个女人（或者是男人）在收到礼物之前就因为肆意吵闹而被扫地出门。唐吉坷德家族都知道多弗一向对自己喜爱的事物抱着足够宽容的态度，只要事情还在可控制的范围内，他甚至能够让他肆意妄为。多弗朗明哥充满了吸引力，虽然这种游戏是致命的，但这种浪漫的挑战却让所有的男人女人们跃跃欲试。为了幻想中的爱情粉身碎骨。  
　　罗感到有些失落，接着就把那盒子丢到海里，他宁愿要一具只属于他的尸体。  
　　时间慢得像是一场战争。  
　　十四岁的罗开始明白戒指代表的含义是什么——性和欲望。多亏了多弗朗明哥的唐吉坷德式价值观教育，罗闯入多弗朗明哥的寝室，因为午夜赶巧而免费欣赏了一场让人面红耳赤的床上运动。多弗朗明哥向来都不介意观众的存在，不如说有了观众能够让他更加愉快。多弗朗明哥很快地把这场性爱的重心从在他身下娇喘着的美丽动人的男人身上转移到了耳朵红得滴血浑身僵硬的罗的身上。  
　　“罗，好看吗？”  
　　组织好的语言瞬间就被碾压得粉碎，他嗅到多弗身上的荷尔蒙气味夹带着浓重的玫瑰的气味，厚重的窗帘和锁上的大门将这里同另一个世界隔开。他身下的那个男人十天前还是一副宁死不屈的模样，现在已经成了摇尾乞怜的一只宠物。多弗的秘诀就是欺骗，不，那不应该被叫做欺骗，罗在某些场合下见到过那个男人和他的宠物们对话，他从不将态度过于绝对化，往往抛出一个二选一的问题给别人留足余地。他老是摆出一副尊重你的模样，但实质上他谁也没放在眼里，这只是一场与自己的博弈。多弗朗明哥就像是同自己定下了一个赌约后，为了胜利而表现出无比的宽容和温柔。爱情？他从不说爱情。他喜欢那些东西，但从不爱他们。毕竟他们是他的百分之一或是千分之一，尽管他对于他们来说可能是唯一。  
　　罗抖着身子往后退到门上，恐惧地瞪着床铺上的多弗朗明哥，他只能紧紧地咬着下嘴唇，别无他法。他的手藏在身后摸索着门把，多弗朗明哥只是冲着他露出宽容的微笑。  
　　“没关系，留下来，罗。”  
　　身下的男人发出痛苦而满足的呜咽，多弗朗明哥从旁边拿来一条黑色的绸带将他的眼睛捂上，并缓缓地在他的额头上落下一个亲吻。多弗朗明哥得意地看着倚在门上绝望地发抖着的罗。  
　　“迟早你也会对别人做这种事，所以别这样看我了，我可不是什么外星人。”多弗朗明哥笑道，格外友善地朝着他摆了摆手，“过来，小鬼，我猜你一定已经到了能够享受这个的年龄。”  
　　罗没有动也没法动，他的身体同时被极寒和燥热折磨着，一阵眩晕让他差点没法撑住自己，被咬破的嘴唇的鲜血沿着嘴角滑下，他甚至都没有意识到。  
　　多弗朗明哥发出无奈的笑声，他起身从男人的身上离开，走到罗的身旁，将已经无法抵抗的罗抱起来，像是抱一个七八岁的小孩子一样让他坐在自己的强壮有力的手臂上。他凑过去对着罗的耳朵说：“如果你怕的话可以抱紧我的脖子，就像你以往所有时刻想做的那样。”  
　　那些又湿又热的气息让罗痛苦，多弗朗明哥身上散发出来的气味让他同时感到安心和恐惧。像是被一股力量牵引着一般，他的双手先是迟疑地抬起，轻轻地碰了碰多弗朗明哥有些潮湿的肩膀，他胆怯地望了一眼多弗朗明哥的眼睛，那副眼镜下的眼睛现在到底在用什么样的神情看着他？多弗朗明哥的嘴角弯了弯，搂着罗的另一只手把他的额头以一种极易挣脱的轻柔的力量压下，他在上面印上了一个吻。  
　　“别吓成这样，我保证这会让你很舒服，来和我试试吧，他不会伤害你的。”多弗朗明哥用拇指亲昵地在罗的脸颊上擦了擦，“或者你可以选择像是一个胆小鬼一样从这里逃走……别担心，我会保护你的，嗯？”  
　　“……”多弗朗明哥的语言和一个落在额头上的亲吻使罗动心，他动摇地看了一眼多弗朗明哥，抿着嘴依然没有什么表态。  
　　多弗朗明哥给了他一分钟，罗能够感受到多弗朗明哥身上传来的成熟的男人气息和侵略与攻击感，热量透过薄薄的Ｔ恤传到罗单薄的身体，他们之间的距离近到他甚至能够感受到多弗朗明哥有规律的每一次呼吸和心跳的速率。平静的心跳。罗能感觉到多弗朗明哥期待他的回答，那个男人就是有信心罗不会让他失望，这信心让他足足等上了一分钟。  
　　罗没有让他失望，通过紧紧地搂住他的脖子传递了他对这个挑战的应允，他丢脸地被高大的男人抱着放到那张巨大的柔软的床上，他拘谨地坐在那个全身赤裸的男人的脑袋边上，对方艳红色的嘴唇张了张，随后又认命地闭上。  
　　“你得先把衣服脱掉吧，罗？”多弗朗明哥似笑非笑地看着男孩，“穿着衣服可不会让你觉得爽快。”  
　　“……我……”罗紧张地抽了一口气，手指在衣摆处徘徊，攥住那件薄薄的Ｔ恤后又松开，来反几次后他放弃了尝试，无助地望向多弗朗明哥就像是他突然忘了怎么脱衣服一样。  
　　多弗朗明哥从来没有表现得那么贴心过，他再次露出了一个无奈又愉快的表情，把男孩抓起来放到自己的腿上。罗得花上很大的精力才能把注意力从卡在自己双腿之间对方勃起的生殖器上移开，他从来没有感觉自己这么脸红过，他又开始犹豫，但答应了就没法后悔。他紧紧闭起眼睛举起手臂让多弗朗明哥帮他把衣服脱掉。  
　　多弗朗明哥发出愉悦的笑声，制止罗这么幻想。  
　　“你得自己把衣服脱掉，小鬼，从没有人得要我把他的衣服给脱掉，所有人都是自己脱的。你这个懒鬼。”他的手伸到罗的Ｔ恤内，宽大的有些粗糙的手抚摸着他的腰侧，戏谑地说，“你的体温可真高，快脱了吧，免得热。”  
　　罗开始后悔了，他紧紧地咬着嘴唇，浑身发颤，他集中精力压下嘴里的呻吟，腰侧弥漫起一股细软的痒意，那只手让他的身体变软。他无助地感到眼底弥漫起一阵水意，可这种羞辱是他给自己带来的，他没办法去憎恨多弗朗明哥，如果他能够将罪责怪在他身上，那脱衣服就像是执行命令一样令人没有负担。可现在的情况是，他得自己心甘情愿地把衣服脱掉，在多弗朗明哥目不转睛的注意下将身体上的每一寸暴露在对方面前。  
　　明明同样是男人，可他为什么会感到如此羞耻。他在意多弗朗明哥的眼神，那个男人到底会用什么样的眼神瞧他？一个娘娘腔，一个害羞的愣头青，一个逞能的软蛋？  
　　“看你杀人时的威风模样，真没想到你原来是这么害羞的小孩……”多弗朗明哥有些好笑地说，“不过我能够理解这个，所以我可以帮帮你。”  
　　罗感激地准备接受对方的帮助，再次举起手，可不见的是他的帽子和呼吸——多弗朗明哥抽出了他的毛绒斑点帽，然后凑过来吻住了他的嘴唇。  
　　他僵在原地，多弗朗明哥过于高超的吻技让他紧紧地闭上双眼并且死死地搂住对方的脖子，他必须得这样做，否则就会被那个吻给扯成碎片，多弗朗明哥的手抚摸着他的胸膛，一次次将他依凭本能紧紧靠过去的单薄身体从自己身上撕开。他安抚男孩，一只手沿着脊椎抚摸罗激动地拱起的背部，似乎在安抚一只受到惊吓而极度兴奋的小猫，罗没法控制自己，他就像是一个没有船员的船长，遭遇了海上能够毁灭一切的风暴，极度异变的天气让他晕头转向，他轻轻地啃咬着多弗朗明哥的舌头，并且孩子气地把对方推出自己的嘴。  
　　“你不能这样……多弗朗明哥，你不能这样……”罗大声地喘着气，半眯的眼睛里透出不知所措，他散发出一种即将失控的信号。  
　　“我不能那样？说出来，罗，我不能哪样？”多弗朗明哥兴奋了起来，他沿着罗下巴的曲线啃咬对方尚未发育成熟而显得细嫩的皮肤，罗出乎他的想象，兴许他应该早些发现这个，他镀了油一般低沉的嗓音蛊惑着罗，催促着那个已经分不清东西南北的男孩，“把它告诉我，你想说什么？”  
　　“不，不，你知道……”罗将头摆向另一边，满脸通红，“我只有十四岁……”  
　　“噢？小医生，特拉法尔加，罗，你已经十四岁了。上帝给了你勃起的能力并不是让你用来自制的，嗯？我保证你不会因为做爱而死去，现在脱下你的衣服，我不会让任何人伤害你的。现在全世界都别想伤害你，我的特拉法尔加。”多弗朗明哥抚摸着罗的脸庞，像是在交易一样给了男孩这个承诺。  
　　罗把衣服脱掉，然后是裤子，最后是他的最后一道防线——由多弗朗明哥代劳。在他们接吻的时候，罗感受到有东西抵在他的入口，稍微比划了一下，它离开了那里。罗还太小了没法承受那个，多弗朗明哥并不希望因为一次的满足而毁掉以后千万次的进食机会，他是个聪明的贪食鬼，一边把罗吻到浑身瘫软，一边用手结束他的第一次。  
　　过于沉重的快感令年幼的罗很快就陷入了沉睡。  
　　床另一边的那个美艳动人的男人正在啜泣，多弗朗明哥抱着疲倦的熟睡的罗，突然觉得现在再和那个男人做爱是一件很无聊的事情，于是将仆人召来，告诉他们将他放了。因为多弗朗明哥已经对这个男人不再抱有兴趣。

二  
　　他们告诉罗，多弗朗明哥不会爱上任何人的其中一个原因是没有人能够在他情人的位置上坐上一段比较久的时间。没人能够对付他的喜新厌旧和多变的脾气。多弗朗明哥就像是一把锋利的剪刀，在岁月的缓慢迁移下思忖着何时才是剪下罗的最佳时机。太青涩的难吃，放久了则会腐烂。在时间日复一日的推移中，多弗朗明哥在罗身边已经很多年了。除了那个意外的夜晚，多弗再也没有向罗多走近一步，他只是留下一个背影，或是偶尔的暧昧不清的一个眼神。  
　　对于罗，我们必须认清他是一个彻头彻尾的男人，他拥有的强烈占有欲不亚于多弗朗明哥，他有时候渴望对方几乎甚于对方对自己的渴望。他很多时候都会意识到他的认知可能完全是错误的，多弗朗明哥可能对他一点意思都没有，如果有的话，他愿意挑战大家所谓的那些不可能之事——在那个男人的床边待上很长的一段时间，至少他想要保证他会对这段感情先产生厌倦，或是在这场拉锯战中迎来双方之中任何一方的死亡。  
　　爱情。上天的馈赠或是死神的镰刀。  
　　爱情带来冲动，在罗的身上的具体体现则是他愿意为了多弗朗明哥去死，他接受任何一个对方交给自己的任务，一次次抓起鬼哭去挑战那些可怕的几乎是他身高两三倍的恶魔果实能力者，拼上唐吉坷德之名，他宁愿让自己浑身浴血也不愿使这个名字染上一点尘埃。从他被多弗朗明哥纳入麾下的时候，这份觉悟已经在他的内心生根发芽。对于一个曾经失去一切的人来说，多弗朗明哥不仅仅是提供了一个活下去的机会，他给予的是活下去的希望。这比一切都重要。  
　　多弗朗明哥也知道这一点，但他从来没有要求那些人奉还一些什么。他们永远都是他的部下，这是大家的共识。  
　　所以当特拉法尔加提出要脱离唐吉坷德家族的时候，家族上下一片哗然。那个身材单薄的少年已经换上了黑暗的长袍，刺满纹身的手里带着一把妖刀，站在多弗朗明哥面前镇定自若地宣布。  
　　“我要脱离这里，我想要建立属于自己的海贼团。”  
　　多弗朗明哥拍了拍倚在他身上的女郎的大腿，她送出了一个暧昧而又不甘心的缠绵眼神。罗感到恶心和羞怒。多弗朗明哥用食指和拇指摩擦着铺在椅子上的绒毛，像是在看一个说笑话的小丑一样打量着罗。  
　　“如果你不说话的话，那我就当你默许了。”罗清了清嗓子，有些难过地眨了眨眼睛，他把涌上喉咙的那些感情悉数咽下，保持着表面上的冰冷，伸出手压下帽檐希望遮掉他的一切。  
　　多弗朗明哥没有说话，只是笑。愤怒和不理解、玩乐与取笑通通都溶解在这些笑声之中扑向罗，罗在等待那个男人来向他要一个原因，也在等待对方拉扯出的五色线将他狠狠地划伤，他也许会被扯成碎片，也许会被杀。他只是不能忍受自己待在这里等待着腐烂。所有的一切都成了束缚他的枷锁，他不太喜欢他的那些家族伙伴，他们只会对多弗朗明哥表现出宗教式的崇拜。而他不是，他对多弗朗明哥的不是那种爱慕，而是爱情，一个教徒不可能幻想和他的神做爱，而特拉法尔加会，所以那不是崇拜，那是赤裸的爱。这样的感情让他在这些人面前变得格格不入，他没办法很自然而正常地看那些一个又一个排着队的漂亮女人进出多弗的卧房，对那些脸上带着满足与痴迷的女人评头论足，或是像哪个人一样上去分一杯羹。  
　　他甚至很少看到同一个女人两次。这让他对多弗朗明哥的强大魅力和喜新厌旧的本事感到恐惧和不可置信。他知道他如果想要的话，自然可以爬上多弗朗明哥的床，但是作为一个家族成员，这是不被允许的。不允许家族内部恋爱，多弗朗明哥曾经打趣地告诫他们，感情纠纷可能会带来毁灭式的打击。  
　　他说了，而这不代表人人都可以做得到。如果他爬上了多弗朗明哥的床，那么代表他的身份就不再单纯。他对提高自己在多弗朗明哥心目中的地位没有什么自信，他赞同他们的看法——你不可能让他真的爱上你。通过这么多年来见识那个男人喜新厌旧的能力，这个想法在罗的心中根深蒂固，他不得不承认自己爱上的是一个恶魔。而如果不快些逃离的话，他迟早会迎来死亡。  
　　“你满十八岁了吗？”沉默良久之后多弗朗明哥这么问道。  
　　“……我已经二十四了。”罗感到挫败，多弗朗明哥显然忘记当时家族为了庆祝罗的成年而举办的盛大的派对。  
　　“我知道，当然。我只是怕你忘了。”多弗朗明哥拨弄着衣服的扣子，抬起头审视着他面前的青年，“你已经不是十五岁的叛逆少年了，可你为什么表现得就像是你的叛逆期才来似的？”  
　　罗轻笑出声，他耸了耸肩：“不知道，或许它迟到了。”  
　　“理由。”那个男人问，一副不在意的模样，却认真地透过他暗色的镜片注视着罗  
　　他做了一个深呼吸，再一个，努力地做出同样不在意的神情，开启他的嘴唇，操纵他的舌头，控制鼻腔和喉咙来准确地发出他想要的音节，他明白这是他的最后一个机会，他咬字清晰地说：“因为我爱你。”  
　　多弗朗明哥笑了，撑着自己的下巴高兴地说：“很有趣的一个理由。”接着他朝着罗摆了摆手，指向门口的那个方向，就像是罗按对了一个正确的按钮，多弗朗明哥抬了抬下巴示意他出去，并且告诉他自己应允他正式退出唐吉坷德家族。  
　　罗讶异地盯着他起码有三十秒，一切都像是一场梦一样让他不敢相信。没人给他欢送，他落魄地登上了那艘属于他自己一个人的小船，扬起了他自己一个人的海贼旗，驶向他自己一个人的汪洋大海。

三  
　　特拉法尔加势力的崛起是理所当然的，他在两年之内已经成长为了足以独当一面的船长。他一直都把船员控制在五到六个，太多的人会带来他不喜欢的喧闹，他想和过去划清界限，若是能够依靠时间的流逝去削弱多弗朗明哥在他心中的比重那么再好不过。  
　　他真正单独启程扬帆上路的时候，终于明白海洋的恐怖。很多时候心理压力不仅仅是来自孤军奋战，而是更多来自船员对你的信任，他的手不再是用来杀戮而是用来保护，他突然能够多明白多弗朗明哥一些，那个男人喜怒无常的性格和恣睢放纵的行为准则，罗对此体会得越深，便越发现自己根本没办法摆脱多弗朗明哥带给他的阴影。他的生命至少有二分之一是在唐吉坷德家族度过的，他得花上多少时间才能让这个百分比渐渐被削弱？罗怀疑自己很可能没等到不在乎的那一天就已经遭到不幸了。  
　　罗和唐吉坷德家族莫名的保持着一个平衡，仿佛有一个契约定在他们之间，那就是彼此忽视。在发生利益纠纷的时候，唐吉坷德家族认亏，像是袒护罗一样把这笔生意抛开不做，这冥冥之中向罗透露出了一种扯不断的从属关系，多弗朗明哥老以为罗还在他手下，心脏海贼团不过是唐吉坷德家族的一个分支，他得为此付出代价！  
　　为了做出这个反击，他在这种秘密契约一般的退让下隐忍了两年，当然他对多弗让给他的毫不客气，不过若是baby-5之云气不过他嚣张的样子想要来分一杯羹，他就会像开玩笑那样迅速地把那笔单子放手，最后那些唐吉坷德们还得亲自把战利品送到他的船上。当然他不会因此感到得意，在第一次看到那些财宝的时候，他甚至气得发疯。亮闪闪的金银财宝就是多弗朗明哥给他答卷的一个分数——零分。  
　　你会后悔的。罗把那些价值连城的关系一股脑全部倒入海中，听它们与海面撞击时候发出的噼里啪啦的声响。他想要的不是钱，甚至不是势力，多弗朗明哥给他这些是在有意羞辱他。  
　　他成为七武海后做的第一件事情就是把多弗寄过来的电话虫重重地抛到海里——见鬼去吧你他妈的唐吉坷德。虽然这个举动被佩金和夏其暗地里称为是闹变扭的小孩，他们只是……这么揶揄，而不是真的敢于挑战他们英勇船长的威信。  
　　在罗摸清自己的实力之后，他开始袭击唐吉坷德家族的商船，然后再恶意把那些财宝再用其他方式运送过去，他从来不损害多弗朗明哥的真正利益，他的行为就像是撒尿的狗一样在宣布自己的领地，让多弗朗明哥好歹把自己的定位给摆清楚——我不是你的附属品，傻逼。罗在一个金色的杯子上用笔这么写，他在斟酌傻逼这个词到底要不要修改一下，最后他心一狠就用手术刀刻了上去。傻逼。多弗朗明哥保准会跑过来杀了他，那真好。  
　　最先出现在他面前的是水牛和baby-5，毫不费力地击败他们之后，罗把他们的脑袋切下来挂在救生船的船帆上并好心让他们联系多弗出海救援。他站在甲板上看着那一艘挂着两颗人头的小艇越飘越远内心一阵难得的惬意。  
　　“你不想知道少主想要我们带什么话给你这个忘恩负义的混蛋吗？！”b5只剩下半截的身子挣扎着，脑袋在船帆上朝他大喊。  
　　罗侧过脑袋拍了拍肩膀上落下的烟灰，一改冷漠的神情，心情愉快地朝他们笑道：“我不想知道，如果他有什么想说的可以直接来找我。我猜大概不是他已经老得走不动了吧？”没管b5那张漂亮的脸因为恼怒而扭曲到了一个极点，他轻松地用能力把他们转移到翻滚着巨浪的海面上，双臂靠在栏杆上望着他们笑道：“希望你们不要在被你们的少主救了之前就葬身海底，祝你们和你们那个白痴愚蠢的少主好运！”  
　　他们没死，他们的船底被罗安装了海楼石，在巨浪把他们吞噬之前，多弗朗明哥很顺利地找到了那艘冒着狼烟的小船。这一切都是为了让多弗找到那两个人，这是否能让那个男人感到哪怕只有一点恼怒？罗意识到自己的行为很孩子气，但是他就是没办法阻止自己，一想到多弗可能会头疼他的存在，他就觉得当初的选择是没错的。这难道就是他找到的在多弗心中存在的另一种方式？他觉得自己真是一个贪婪而不得满足的男人。当然是的，面对爱情，必须奋勇出击。  
　　太荒唐了，爱情？这个想法让罗在吃早餐的时候忍不住笑了出来。  
　　维尔戈的出现几乎早就被罗预料到了。当他打败了一连串家族人员的时候，他就明白多弗迟早会派出这个他童年的噩梦——老是要让他称呼他为先生的海贼。一看到他黏着煎蛋的脸，罗在十五岁时差点被武装色打断的右大腿骨就隐隐作痛。  
　　“罗，多弗对你的所作所为非常不理解。如果你能够解释清楚的话，多弗说我可以送你下一趟地狱。”  
　　“难道不是我没有解释清楚的话才下地狱吗？不过不管怎么样——”罗将鬼哭一横躲过一个重击，承受着强大的威慑力，凭借这几年锻炼出来的反射神经，他在被另一个横扫踢断肋骨之前转移到了十米之外的安全区，他喘着气，扬起一个嚣张而略显得意的笑容，“不管怎么样，要下地狱的人是你。听着——多弗朗明哥，没错，你他妈的腿被人打断了？我让你来找我，不是让见鬼的维尔戈，你就等着失去你这个能干的部下吧，这是来自特拉法尔加医生的由衷建议，如果你腿断了脑残了，就一定要去看医生！”  
　　一阵微弱的笑声从维尔戈呢绒布料的外套下传出来，罗冒着生命危险把维尔戈切成一段段小细条并且收纳在小盒子里之后，对着那个戴着小墨镜的电话虫说：“现在维尔戈在我的屁股底下，你听到没有，如果你想要杀了我，那请你自己来，你知道什么是自己来吗？他妈的就是用你的果实能力拉着云给我飞过来！ ”  
　　“我给你三天时间，你再不过来我就把维尔戈切成粉末当成食品添加剂卖给凯多！”  
　　罗觉得自己越来越生气，一想到这么多年都没见上多弗朗明哥一面，他就恨不得用鬼哭把他的照片给划成碎片——这并不是说他把那个男人的照片放在床头或是书桌之类的地方。  
　　“你就这么想见我？”是多弗朗明哥的声音，他似乎正在强忍笑意。  
　　“当然想——我一定会把你切成碎片，让你体验一下没有行动力的美妙滋味。”罗咬牙切齿道。  
　　“那好吧，你真是个恶劣的小鬼。你猜我一见面会和你说什么？”  
　　“……”  
　　罗还没来得及回复，电话虫突然传来一阵忙音，就像是那个男人把它丢出窗外失去信号了一样，怒火中烧的罗把电话虫狠狠砸在地板上，身体突然被一根线给紧紧缠住，他惊恐地一个侧头，嘴唇被另一个人给咬住。  
　　“我发现一件事情。”多弗朗明哥用双手把罗禁锢在怀抱里，松开他的嘴唇之后双唇划向他的耳畔，感受到罗剧烈的心跳，他情不自禁地笑道，“看到你之后，我发现我还蛮想真操了你。”  
　　“……操你的，你和维尔戈一起来的？”罗用双手抵住对方的胸膛，但是抵不过多弗朗明哥的力量，他只好放弃了挣扎，任由那样炙热的温暖牵引着他环上对方的脊背，他用力地呼吸着多弗朗明哥的气味，那些浓郁的分辨不清的气味让他乏力和沉迷，他在能够控制住自己之前蹭了蹭多弗的皮草大衣，并且发出了一声满足的叹息。他的手指缠绕上多弗朗明哥的头发，挑弄地搓揉着对方的头皮，他眯起眼睛，轻轻地晃动着身体引导多弗的手钻入他的外袍。他感觉身体被点燃。  
　　“瞧你真像一只发情的公狗。”多弗用腿部摩擦着罗的大腿根部，坏心眼地逗弄着他，“医生，你不是说要把我切碎吗？”  
　　罗不满地瞪着他，扶着他的肩膀轻轻地剥下他的外套，多弗轻轻地拨开他的手指，并且缠上他的，紧紧地扣住他的十根指头，罗象征性地挣扎了一下。  
　　“你如果真的想被我切碎的话，我们可以换一个战场……我们先来给你做一个体检。”

　　箱子里的密封性好吗？  
　　维尔戈的腹部被胡子刺到了。

四  
　　海风从敞开的窗户拂进残留着葡萄酒香的房间内。  
　　罗在一片薄雾中醒来，眨了眨眯着的眼睛以适应有些刺眼的穿透雾霭的晨光。有些冰凉的海风拂起他的碎发，皮肤感受到细微的如同针刺一般的灼痛，他下意识地往身后缩了缩，另外一个男人潮湿而温热的鼻息擦过他的颈肩，带起一阵轻微的痒意。  
　　得到满足后的罗慵懒而倦怠，有些放纵过度的身体隐隐作痛，他一动不动地躺在床上一直等到多弗朗明哥自然清醒。多弗朗明哥收紧了横在罗腹部的双臂，在他的发间嗅了嗅，有些戏谑地说里面有股精液的味道，罗抗议地翻过身骑在多弗身上，鼠蹊部被一阵轻微地摩擦，身体不由自主地又软了下去。  
　　就是做、做、做、做、睡，醒了之后想说点话，但是下半身没办法思考，所以一对上眼神之后要说的话就全部从输精管处咽了回去。一阵软麻的酸意像地雷一样在他的胯部埋下，红肿的吻痕交织着未愈合的咬伤从脊椎骨一直延伸到下颚。罗可能就只是随便舔了一下嘴唇，引来的就是一场令人痛快的恶战。  
　　多弗朗明哥好像不想再让他醒着了似的，除了勉强放过他吃三餐外，其他时间都在床或者浴室内解决。  
　　不停地做，不停地接吻，仿佛要把这一生的激情配额全部耗光，接连几场好像要见不到隔天太阳般的性爱很快就让罗感到疲惫不堪。他只能抱着多弗朗明哥的身体，勉强地撑起自己，累得几乎没办法思考。  
　　“我们在去哪里……”罗这么问，摊开疲倦不堪的身体，本能地跟随多弗朗明哥的动作颤抖着，每一次颤抖都激起一阵透支过度带来的疼痛。  
　　多弗朗明哥的声音如同一根绷直的钢丝线，捆得罗的耳蜗发疼：“当然是德雷斯罗萨，你的家啊。”  
　　“……嗯。”罗过于疲惫，掀开紧紧合上的眼皮，眼珠向下转去看着多弗，反射性地因为对方的动作而轻轻地哼了一声，他艰难地伸出两根手指，想要掰开多弗的钳制。  
　　多弗拉过他的手腕，扶着手就势拉起他的上半身，用唇吻了他的手背后，舌尖攀上他的手腕，揉捏着他被上了色的皮肤。  
　　“以后你什么都不用再做了，嗯……除了和我做之外。”多弗舔着他的双唇，一串无力的呜咽如同深海的气泡一样往上翻腾，罗曲起手臂，手掌扶上多弗的脸侧，他的眼神异常认真地注视着对方还从未摘下的眼镜，在他的指尖碰到眼镜架之前，多弗一个侧头脸上还保持着笑意，微妙地躲开了罗的手指。他看着罗，想要以一个吻结束这个荒唐的小插曲之前罗同样一个侧头拒绝了多弗，而多弗唇角做出一个轻微的弧度之后移开了眼神。  
　　罗只是沉默，让无止境的挫败感啃咬他，如果不是这些细微的动作，也许罗早就在多弗朗明哥的一连串充满迷惑性的行为举止中无法自拔。他面对他时不摘眼镜，在面前千千万万个床伴的时候同样不曾取下眼镜，他要当做这个细节不算什么而跟着他回去吗？他会得到什么，也许很多场美妙的性爱，也许是一个家族地位，多弗顾及他的能力或许不会对他绝情，可罗知道要是就这样屈服，下场不会好到哪里去。退一万步来说，即便自己能够让对方对他永远保持丝毫不减的兴趣和热情，他的地位不过也就定在一个……什么上了。  
　　罗花了五天做好计划并且下定决心。

　　罗前一夜在对方疏忽之时往他的酒里面参了一些方便自己离开的药物。现在他在另一艘船上想起那些夜晚时候快要把他烧着的热度，多弗抛出的那些意味不明的话语就像一个又一个的蛛网将他紧紧地缠在上面无法动弹，在面对多弗时候，他总是那么狼狈，像一头迷茫的鹿，被枝蔓缠住结实的角。  
　　他是不会回到多弗手下过上那种金丝雀般毫无未来可言的日子的。  
　　他的双臂支在围栏上，凝望着视野尽头的海平线，此刻海洋上的阳光温柔多情，他得花上一番功夫才能从那些柔情蜜意中挣脱出来。  
　　虽然这只是一个单方面的猜测，但是多弗朗明哥正在将他培养成一个真正能够对他有利的下属，尽管不是直属关系，但以爱情为纽带的忠诚将更加坚不可摧。  
　　在罗倚着栏杆思索着这些难题的时候，多弗朗明哥刚从美梦中醒来，他的肩膀残留有些许的酸涩感，这证明罗昨晚却是将它当成枕头并且睡得香甜。多弗朗明哥活动了一下身子，从床上起身的时候搁在床头的电话虫响了起来，是维尔戈，听着对方冷静又自制的声音汇报完情况后，多弗才发现罗的气味已经消失了。  
　　维尔戈在电话虫里听到对方传来的低沉的笑声，有些困惑地暂时保持了沉默。  
　　“没什么，一件小事，你继续说。”多弗在枕头旁边用手指挑出一根黑色的发丝，捏在手里看了几眼后轻轻吹掉。  
　　他总是明白罗想要做什么不是吗？或许追捕游戏能让他们之间的关系更加充满乐趣和耐人寻味，也许罗也能够通过这些小花招让自己对他越来越重视，那个叛逆的小鬼总是会弄出这些奇怪的花招来标新立异，而这一切对于多弗朗明哥来说——很有趣，是的，很有趣。这样不在控制范围之内的小游戏，不仅能够提供新鲜的乐趣，而且还能够让多弗朗明哥挥霍他无处发泄的控制欲。  
　　在多弗朗明哥眼里，罗还是那个逃不出他手掌心的带着毛绒帽钻研着解剖书的小鬼。但罗已经不是那样的天真，他不会再做出那些打打闹闹的如同小孩子发泄脾气一样的举动。他要做的，他也没有把握能够成功。罗很清楚地明白自己买的是没有回程的单程票，意思就是他将要把这个世界搅得天昏地暗，他要当制定游戏规则的那个人。  
　　Baby-5大概是在家族里第一个察觉到异样的人，不管背叛这事，他们好歹算是一起长大的，所以她特别关注了一下罗的行动，却发现罗似乎正在私下经营一些买卖，将某些种植特别药用作物的岛屿收入囊中，在镇内插上自己的海贼旗宣示主权。  
　　“他到底想干嘛？”在baby-5又一次通过地下渠道得知罗的新一步行动后，她被那个男人彻底给搞糊涂了，她吸了一口烟，皱着眉头转过身拍了拍水牛，“他已经把德雷斯罗萨旁边的所有小岛都买了下来，他哪来的钱！？”  
　　很显然，只是帮政府做事是赚不到那么一笔费用的，那些岛屿至少值上四亿贝里，他得把自己卖了才刚好。  
　　与此同时，德雷斯罗萨岛内新增了许多外部移民，岛上一下子成了人山人海的观光地，他们几乎全都来自周边岛屿，据他们所说，新的领主只留下了部分劳动力，剩余的被赶出家园，被迫流浪至最近的德雷斯罗萨，到最后多弗朗明哥不得不放下命令，免得那些蜂拥而来的外岛人霸占德雷斯罗萨。  
　　这些乱七八糟的事倒不算得上些什么，最让多弗朗明哥感到心烦的莫过于smile原料价格的下跌，虽然这对于凯撒来说是件大好事，但那些富含毒素的原料需要牺牲大量的劳动力和资金，鉴于那稀有的程度，价格怎么都不应该出现如此大的波动。smile原料变得只有一方在暗中供应，且价格低廉得让人无法相信，在多弗朗明哥着手干预这件事情的调查后，却发现其他供应商已经全部遇害，而现任原料商一直拒绝和多弗的正面接触，他们似乎是一个突然崛起的组织，背景资料完全空白，这让多弗无从下手。  
　　在夜里，他不断地思索到底有谁明白人造恶魔果实的原料，而又是谁在私下里给他供货。当他在窗口望见街区上流火浮动人声喧闹的时候，他没办法不把这些事情和罗联系在一起。最近国内的暴乱频发，这个闭塞国家的独特文化不断和外界的产生激烈冲突，生性烂漫而懒散的德雷斯罗萨人不明白那些拥有严谨作息且勤劳勇敢的外岛人为什么日夜不息地勤奋工作，直到他们的工作几乎全都落在那些外族人的手里之后，他们才意识到大事不妙。而当他们冲到市政厅表示抗议之后，那些外岛人终于受不了德雷斯罗萨政府对他们的长期欺压，岛内爆发了不可阻挡的革命。  
　　多弗朗明哥本可以轻而易举取下那群乌合之众首领的脑袋，继续对国家进行血腥统治。如果他的最大的客人凯多没有找他麻烦的话，他确实可以很快地镇压暴乱，但仿佛有一股冥冥中的力量在干涉他的所有动作，和凯多的交易不断被政府中断，原本那些安全的场所接二连三被政府察觉，就好像他们突然长了一双千里眼和一对顺风耳似的。凯多坚持问题出自多弗朗明哥，要么就是他挑选交易地点时太过草率，要么就是手下出了一个叛徒。  
　　在他回过头来检查自己的那些部下的时候，诧异地发现干部紫罗兰在不知不觉中消失在了船上。  
　　等他再次见到紫罗兰的时候，她已经叫回维奥莱特，与不知何时从人群中冒出来的革命军一起反抗着多弗朗明哥的统治。  
　　至于罗那边已经彻底失控了。某一天突然掉下来的报纸宣布了他与草帽海贼团的联盟，这像一场精心谋划过的背叛，而且计划缜密令人无法找出漏洞。  
　　多弗朗明哥一看到那两张贴在一起的通缉令就头痛，他们解放了大量受控于四皇凯多手下的岛屿，并处处留下唐吉柯德之名的恩惠，明显意在挑唆他和凯多之间的贸易伙伴关系。  
　　凯多暴跳如雷，在电话虫中扬言若对方没有将事情处理妥当并支付一笔赔偿费那她就会来找他的麻烦。  
　　多弗已经将近半年没有再见过罗了，但是他每天都在思考那个小鬼所做的这些事情的意图何在。名利？或许更糟糕一点——出于报复心理。多弗在意识到这点的时候，有些头痛地按了按太阳穴。罗想做什么？那个幼稚的疯子。  
　　他可能什么都做得出来。

　　他真的什么都做出来了，联合草帽小子一起雄纠纠气昂昂地去攻打凯多。多弗不敢相信罗竟然利用他对自己的熟悉来背叛他——他居然不敢相信，到底是不敢，还是不想，多弗不愿意去细究。他赶往凯多处，内心深处仍然抱着对罗和草帽的轻蔑态度，在海上遭遇罗的时候，他看着那个站在甲板上的年轻男人，看着对方陌生的着装和与往日相异的神情，一股陌生感随着咸涩的海风打浪吹拂而来。  
　　无云的一天，多弗无法靠近罗的船，只好在炮台的射程外抛去一个电话虫。就算对方再怎么弱小，现在的局势也不适合他开战。  
　　“你知道你在做什么吗？”  
　　“我知道，唐吉坷德当家的。”  
　　“……”这个称呼让多弗微微一愣后愤怒得轻笑出声，“嘿，罗，我奉劝你不要这么嚣张地称呼我。”  
　　“我已经用了敬语。”罗答道，“况且你已经不再是我的船长了。”  
　　“你以为你们能够打败凯多？”  
　　“谁知道呢，世事是难料的啊。”  
　　“不要和我玩猜谜游戏。”  
　　“那我们玩一下数数游戏吧。你知道你现在在新世界有多少接应点吗？你知道玛丽乔亚的秘密通道吗？你知道你在凯多背后做了多少手脚吗？”听筒继续传出罗镇定自若的声音，“唐吉坷德当家的，我并没有向凯多发出挑战书，因为你没有向他泄露关于我的事情，所以他完全不知道做这些事的幕后主使是我。如果他知道我是你的人，而我手上的资料不小心被他发现的话，会导致什么的后果吗？我很期待。”  
　　“呋呋呋呋……你以为抓住这些把柄就能扳倒我了？不管怎么样，我是不是应该鼓励一下你的积极进取？是不是应该在你的坟头放上一束白花？”  
　　“话不要说得这么快啊。如果没有十足的把握我是不会出手的，而且需要纠正的一点是我不是要扳倒你，而是要推翻凯多。顺便问一句，你对凯多的财产有兴趣吗？”  
　　“哦？”  
　　“当然，这不是关键。我只是想问，你对smile的原料厂商感兴趣吗？”  
　　“……”  
　　“赌一把吧，还是你已经老得没办法起坏心思了啊？”


End file.
